


The Management of Spies

by kizuke



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, homoromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuke/pseuds/kizuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby Teller negotiates a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Management of Spies

When Solo kisses her, Gaby can't help the disbelieving noise that emerges. "You've never shown the slightest interest," she points out, pushing him delicately away with a hand to his chest.

He licks his lips, and her eyes linger there unwillingly. "That's what I'm doing now," he says. "Indicating interest."

"Hm," she says, trailing her fingers down until just the tips rest at the bottom of his sternum. "I will think on this."

\--

The next day, she corners Solo after their debrief. (Illya had furrowed his brows as he watched her go after Solo, but had evidently declined to investigate.)

"Illya," she says. "You want to come between us?" They've only nearly kissed, but still, she's starting to think of them as a - as something.

He shakes his head. "Not quite," he says. "I-"

"Ah," she says, enlightened. "You want him between us."

He laughs, startled.

"Well, yes," he begins slowly, but she interrupts, "I think he will go for it," and leaves the way she came.

\--

"Illya," she calls, and he slows immediately so that she can catch up.

"Gaby," he says, with a nod.

"I want to talk," she says, then hurriedly adds, "about Solo," so that he will stop looking so alarmed.

"What about him?" Illya asks, looking displeased, but unwillingly interested.

"I have found," she says slowly, "that he is what we would call - a bisexual."

"Oh?" he says, as if unsure what relevance this information is to him.

"I think you are, too," she says softly, stepping closer to him, so that they're close enough to kiss. "I think he does, too." He starts leaning inexorably towards her. "And I think we can all profit from this," she whispers against his lips, and then steps back. "Think about it."

\--

She summons Solo to Illya's room, then takes her time making her way there herself. When she opens the door, they're predictably standing in the wreckage of the hotel's furniture, faces too close, breathing hard. They spring apart, turning in unison. Illya freezes. Solo puts on an insouciant expression - not one of his better ones, if she's honest.

"Well?" she asks, stepping lightly over a broken side table. She tugs on Solo's tie with one hand, and reels Illya in with the other. "Are we doing this?"

Solo casts a quick look in Illya's direction, then turns his gaze back on her, and extricates his tie from her hand. She lets go of Illya's shirt, too, to maintain symmetry. "Gaby," Solo starts, sounding almost hesitant. Cautious. It is difficult, as always, to tell whether any of what he does is real, or merely show. "I must tell you - I very much appreciate your skill, and your person. But I cannot love you."

She laughs. "Do we speak of love so soon?"

"I have never loved a woman," he explains.

She regards him, and Illya, whose current expression she cannot read. "I had thought so," she says. "I would think you loved only yourself, in fact, if not for how you are with him."

Illya stiffens, his shoulders squaring. She ignores it for now. "But you kissed me?" she asks, wanting to be sure.

"That, I will gladly do, and more," Solo says, eyelids at half-mast. "You are very beautiful."

She smiles. "So, we will be good friends," she says, "and Illya will love both of us."

Illya, shoulders now somewhat more relaxed, raises an eyebrow. "Will I?" he asks.

"I think you will," she says, raising her chin haughtily. "We shall see."

"I'll take being fucked into a mattress for now," Solo says lightly.

Illya's eyes immediately darken, but he's still looking at her as he asks, "And you? Who will you love?"

She lets the corners of her lips curl up. "I will love every minute of this."


End file.
